ftb_infinity_evolved_expert_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Guides
Getting Started First Days Getting started in Evolved may seem very familiar at first, however you will quickly find some things far more difficult than before. Even getting your first crafting table takes 2 logs instead of 1. Not to worry, however! We have a guide that will get you going in no time! We will present a few goals that you need to work towards to unlock the next tier of progression, and keep in mind that all recipes are in NEI for reference. First Tools At first you punch trees make a crafting table, and make those first wooden tools. A couple of catches however, first each log will only make 2 planks! And that first wooden pickaxe will only mine 6 blocks! Then it's time to upgrade to the stone pick! The stone tools are the last vanilla tools that have any use. From this point on you will need to get into Tinkers Construct to get higher tools of any use. Next you will need to make a furnace to cook up all those ores you have gathered. In Expert mode this will require compressed cobblestone. Tinkers Tools After you have collected your first round of resources you'll want to get into tinkers tools. Before you can get into the metal tools you will need a bucket for lava. See "Getting the Bucket" Section of this guide for that information. You will want to gather some iron, some coal, and perhaps loot a bit for smeltery parts or if you're lucky some creosote oil. Note: the Tool Forge recipe has been changed to be much farther down the line in progression, so you will have to use the basic tools for now. Getting the Bucket After getting your first tools you will want to get a bucket so you can pick up lava and water to feed your farms and the smeltery. To get the bucket you will need to get Iron Plates. And here is how you do it: You will need 2 treated sticks. This requires creosote oil, a by product from transforming coal into coal coke in a coke oven. Then you can craft the IC2 Hammer. Then you craft the Iron Plates. Then finally you can craft your bucket. Beyond the Bucket You can now move liquids. Doesn't that feel good? Move that water. JUST MOVE IT. But now you can also get lava, which means you can finally make yourself some better tools. Here we have the recipe for Grout. You'll need a lot of this. A couple stacks will do you, but if you plan on using it for most of your metal production needs you may want to grab some more. Cook that up with some of your coal and build yourself a smeltery. And now that you can get double ingots from your ores, it's time to think about power and basic machines if you choose to start with tech. Or you can choose the magic route, the choice is yours! Tech Tree First Power Options Several power options exist early on, all needing varying amounts of maintenance to work. Survivalist generators are probably the easiest, but they also deliver the lowest amount of power per tick. They're cheap and efficient, though, which can mean a lot early on. Hobbyist steam engines are an excellent early source of power once you get them going, producing a steady 20RF per tick at peak. You'll need to provide them with water, which lasts quite a while, and a solid fuel source. Peat-fired engines produce good amounts of RF at a decent rate but require a peat-producing peat bog before they can be used. Surround a block of water with up to two blocks of bog earth. It can take up to two Minecraft days for the bog earth to become peat. Once it does, break the peat block to get a block of dirt and a brick of peat to go into your engines. Note: All gears will require the smeltery cast to be made. All other recipes have been disabled. Power cable options early on are Buildcraft kinesis pipes and Immersive Engineering cables and connectors. Buildcraft pipes have the benefit of being cheap and effective, but you need the redstone engine to use them. The Immersive Engineering connectors and cables are relatively inexpensive and have the benefit of being able to transfer both RF and EU. Note: All lava power generation has been disabled in Expert Mode. First Machines Power taken care of, the next step is to make the needed machines to make higher-tier ones. You'll note that Thermal Expansion and Ender IO machines need a few new things to produce. The Forestry carpenter and thermionic fabricator are your first machines you'll need. These take standard RF. Note Gold chest requires plates from IC2. Once you get those built and powered, get your assembly table and lasers going. The more lasers you have, the shorter assembly time will be. 6 is a good start. Standard RF to these, too. That done, you'll want a Railcraft rock crusher. Crushed obsidian is found in several recipes, but it can also crush ore. RF power source for this as well. After this setup is complete, you can start looking at IC2 machines.